


Running Back

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [4]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cigarettes, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, Short One Shot, under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "I want to feel loved and cared for."





	

He sits quiet.  
  
A cigarette in hand, wrist resting on his knee, the ball of his foot onward hanging off the edge of the roof. His eyes are barely open, tired, drugged and bloodshot staring forwards at the silhouette of sparse branches against the night sky. It's cold out, but he likes the chill of the air, he likes feeling the breeze against his cheek and under his khaki jacket.  
  
He takes a drag from his cigarette and holds the smoke. With a light tap of the ash, he slowly lets the breath out. Through the cloud of smoke, he watches a shooting star. He feels a chill creep across his shoulders, _I don't want to feel lonely anymore,_  he wishes,  _I want to feel loved and cared for._

His phone vibrates from the pocket of his jacket. He ignores it and rolls his sleeves up and continues to watch the constellations. The wind picks up slightly, knocking the ash from the end of his smoke. A porch light across the road turns on, a raccoon running in front of the sensor. It casts a warm glow. He likes the contrast.  
  
His phone buzzes again and he sighs, placing the filtered end between his lips and unlocking his phone. (2 MESSAGES). His eyes struggle to adjust to the brightness of the screen.

  
_'Queen♥_

_Theres no easy way to say this but_  
_Its the last time Brian'_

He smiles sadly to himself, taking his cigarette out from his mouth and releasing the smoke as he texts with his thumb;

_'I don't expect you to come running back.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics - Running Back - Tuskens https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsirr-g-z0E  
> ft. album drop, No Easy Way To Say This - Tuskens https://tuskens.bandcamp.com/album/no-easy-way-to-say-this
> 
> Had lyrics in my head all day, inspired this. They're a small pop punk band, check them out, they're rad and also super nice.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
